Multiplayer Challenges/Stat Challenges
Stat Challenges are a category of multiplayer challenges in Red Dead Redemption that are completed by accumulating statistics for walking, riding, and various other activities. The statistics are cumulative across all multiplayer sessions, though as with all challenges they are reset when the player passes into Legend. Statistics also accumulate across different game modes, not just in Free Roam. Rank 1 of each challenge is available from the moment the player begins multiplayer (they do not need to be unlocked). These challenges are part of the main game and do not require any DLC. There are eight sets of Stat challenges, each with three ranks, as detailed in the sections below. Each rank of each challenge builds upon the accomplishments of the previous rank (the counter is not reset to zero between ranks). Completion of each rank of each challenge earns the player XP. Completion of all ranks for a given challenge earns the player a new title as well. Foot Traveler For each rank of the Foot Traveler set of challenges, the player must accumulate a certain number of miles walking or running. See Tips, below, for assistance. High Roller For each rank of the High Roller set of challenges, the player must perform a roll a certain number of times. Rolling is performed by dodging to the left, right, front, or back while the player has a weapon drawn and aimed. See Tips, below, for assistance. Horse Trampler For each rank of the Horse Trampler set of challenges, the player must run over a certain number of pedestrians while riding a horse. The player will also receive credit for this challenge while riding a mule, bull or buffalo. See Tips, below, for assistance. Horse Traveler For each rank of the Horse Traveler set of challenges, the player must accumulate a certain number of miles riding a horse. The player will also receive credit for this challenge while riding a mule, bull or buffalo. See Tips, below, for assistance. Lemming Award For each rank of the Lemming Award set of challenges, the player must fall to their death a certain number of times. See Tips, below, for assistance. Shotgun Traveler For each rank of the Shotgun Traveler set of challenges, the player must accumulate a certain number of miles riding shotgun on a stagecoach. "Riding shotgun" means that the player is seated next to the driver on top of the stagecoach. See Tips, below, for assistance. Stagecoach Trampler For each rank of the Stagecoach Trampler set of challenges, the player must run over a certain number of pedestrians while driving a stagecoach. See Tips, below, for assistance. Stagecoach Traveler For each rank of the Stagecoach Traveler set of challenges, the player must accumulate a certain number of miles driving a stagecoach. See Tips, below, for assistance. Tips General *Check out the stagecoaches page for details on where to find stagecoaches in multiplayer for use in the three challenges that use this form of transportation. *Although the stagecoach is specified in three sets of challenges, in reality other wheeled transports count towards the challenges as well. This has been confirmed with the Stagecoach Traveler challenge and an open two-horse Mexican wagon. The Stagecoach Trampler challenge requires you to be riding in a stagecoach when running over pedestrians, or else it will not count towards the challenge. The Shotgun Traveler challenges' requirement of a stagecoach is yet to be confirmed. Foot Traveler *Most competitive and co-op game modes involve a lot of foot travel, so these modes will allow the player to accumulate the miles without much effort. * If you don't have a good horse because you just got the game or are doing legend walk to where you want to go and you should get the wanderer title if you walk from the US to Mexico (Unconfirmed) High Roller *Rolling is helpful in competitive game modes so this challenge is generally easy to achieve by spending time in those modes. *Continuously rolling to a destination in Free Roam will quickly accumulate this challenge, and also the Foot Traveler challenge. Horse Trampler *The same pedestrian can be run over multiple times with each hit counting towards the total. *Large settlements such as Armadillo and Blackwater are good places to work on this challenge due to the number of pedestrians, but be aware that trampling can result in a Bounty and pursuit by local law enforcement. Thieves' Landing is also a good place, due to the fact that there is no law enforcement located there, but be aware that most pedestrians will chase you and try to grab you off your horse after you have trampled them. *The player can create their own pedestrian targets by shooting a horse being ridden by an NPC, either killing it or causing it to throw off the NPC. The NPC can then be trampled while fleeing *You can be riding a mule, bull or buffalo to earn this. Horse Traveler *A quick way to do this is travel to El Presidio and carefully slide down the slope of the cliff to the northern exit of the fort. Slide down a large slope, go off the edge, die, and spawn back at the top. This gets about 4 miles every time so it will still take a while to get the challenge done, but it's a bit quicker. *Instead of using the transportation markers, take the time to enjoy a ride to the destination of your desire. *For a two in one deal, if the Liars and Cheats DLC is installed just keep playing Grand Prix to complete the Horse Traveler challenge as well as the Racing challenges. *In game, a mile of horseback riding takes about two minutes of real time. *You can be riding a mule, bull or buffalo to earn this. Lemming Award *This task may seem dauntingly boring, but often when falling off a large cliff, the player will respawn close to that cliff again. It may take about an hour to do all 100 falls. *An easy way to complete this challenge along with the High Roller challenge is to continually roll off of the cliff. *Make a habit of starting and ending every online session by jumping off a cliff/building. The locations at which Free Roam sessions start are generally near settlements with tall buildings that can be quickly scaled for a jump (e.g. the Blackwater Hotel). *A really good place to do this challenge is in the Pike's Basin gang hideout. Start by entering the gang hideout from the entrance closest to where the cattle are being held but much higher. Jump off the hill to your left and commit suicide. You will respawn back at the entrance, very close to that same hill. Repeat as many times as you like to complete the challenge. The gang hideout must be started for you to respawn at that same entrance, or else you will be spawned farther away. *Deaths achieved while in the lobby of various game modes count towards this award. There is usually time to get in one or two deaths while waiting for a game to start. Armadillo, Chuparosa, and several other locations have buildings which can be quickly climbed in order to do a swan dive off the roof. *When waiting for "The Escape" CO-OP mission, the lobby is essentially up on a peak that can be jumped off repeatedly. It is easy to get 5-6 deaths while waiting for other players. *Another way to work on this in conjunction with Outlaw I Challenges, once you have become most wanted jump off a building or cliff, then respawn and do it all over again. Best if there are other players around that are shooting the law as well. Shotgun Traveler *This set of challenges is best done with two people - one to drive and one to ride shotgun (players can then alternate if both are working on the challenge). It is possible to do it alone, however. Shoot the passenger off of an NPC-driven stagecoach, slow or stop it (nudge it to the side from behind while riding a horse), and hop on. Since the driver is still technically trying to get away, the ride will be rather erratic, and typically ends with the stagecoach flipping over or glitching. *The co-op missions The Escape and The Kidnapped Girl each feature segments with stagecoach travel. Since co-op requires at least two players, these are both excellent places to work on this challenge. Stagecoach Trampler *Each of the tips (above) for the Horse Trampler challenge also apply here. *When driving a stagecoach, NPCs on carts, wagons, or horses can be rammed, causing them to be thrown off. The NPC will then flee which presents an opportunity for trampling. When done to a two-person cart this creates two targets with the possibility of multiple hits per target. *NPCs falling off rammed horses count towards the total, even without additional trampling. *This challenge must be done with an actual stagecoach, not with a mere open two-person cart or single person cart. Stagecoach Traveler *While driving, draw and aim a weapon. While aiming down the middle of the road, press the start button to bring up the game menu. The game will continue to steer the stagecoach automatically and will go on forever. Just do this and leave the system on overnight to rack up the miles. *Pressing the start button won't work anymore on achieving the title because the miles won't count as long as the game menu is active although the stagecoach or wagon is travelling. Aim instead while driving and fix L2 with an adhesive tape or rubber band. This can be done best on the road leading from Armadillo to Twin Rocks because the stagecoach will circle around there for many rounds when left alone. Leave the system on for a couple of hours and only speed up the wagon if necessary. *For reference, driving a stagecoach from Gaptooth Breach (where one is found upon completing the gang hideout) to the Transportation marker in Blackwater totals approximately 4.5 miles, following the route recommended by the game map. Completing the full 250 miles is therefore equivalent to driving across the width of the map about 56 times. Trivia *The Lemming Award is named after the lemming, an animal that is popularly believed to run in droves off of cliffs. There is also a popular video game named Lemmings, in which the player must stop lemmings from falling to their death. Related Content Category:Multiplayer Category:Challenges